In some cases, an analog signal is converted into a digital signal. For example, a processor or other device might convert an analog input signal into a series of bits that represent the value of the input signal at a particular time. Improving the speed at which an analog signal can be converted and/or increasing the resolution of the conversion (e.g., the number of bits that represent the analog signal) may improve the performance of the device.